


it's how we ride

by coastal-shelf (mysilenceknot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/coastal-shelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are better things to do than study for midterms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's how we ride

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on studying tonight. title comes from [Break the Rules](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABhDiXbUaBE) by Charli XCX, not because any rules are broken but because fuck school.

"If you fail your midterm tomorrow morning I refuse to take any responsibility,” Iris warned, right as two of Linda’s fingers finally slid into her. In that moment she knew that the sternness she’d intended to put in her statement was lost to her exhale of pleasure, but her point still stood.

Linda lifted her head from where she’d been sucking at Iris’ neck, and Iris bit her lip at the innocent expression she was fixed with. “Do you have something else you’d rather be doing right now?” Not at _all_ ; there was nothing in the world Iris loved more than being able to spend time with her girlfriend and if that time was spent touching each other, well. That was even better.

“No, but I remember how stressed you were earlier and you've been teasing me as if we have all the time in the world.”

“Well, is this a tease?” Linda asked, crooking her fingers up and dragging them forward as Iris whimpered at the gentle pressure. Linda laughed at the sound and Iris’s eyes fell shut as Linda leaned back down to kiss her deeply. As the speed of Linda’s fingers increased, she ground her hips down, rubbing her clit against Linda's palm.

Linda hummed as she broke the kiss and Iris could hear the gleeful smile in her voice. “That’s what I thought, babe.”


End file.
